


Tickle Fight

by TheIncorrectAvengers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, IronStrange, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIncorrectAvengers/pseuds/TheIncorrectAvengers
Summary: Strange is being grumpy as hell and Tony is not having it, so he tries to cheer up his husband by being funny/playfully annoying him, but ends up making himself sad. Stephen comforts his husband, and they fall asleep in each other's arms.





	Tickle Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, and it was inspired by this prompt that was sent to me; "Ironstrange fluffy ass prompt: Strange is being grumpy as hell and Tony is not having it, so he tries to cheer up his husband by being funny/playfully annoying him. Here's a sentence starter I saw somewhere that inspired this prompt for me: "Do. Not. Tickle me.""   
> I hope you enjoy!

“Do. Not. Tickle me,” Stephen tells Tony harshly.   
“Why? Are you ticklish?” Tony begins to reach out but Stephen mutters something and in a millisecond Tony’s hands are bound together. “Stephen!”  
“I told you not to, Tony. When I say don’t, I mean don’t.”  
“I told you don’t touch my pizza but when you try to, I don’t magically bind you!”  
“That’s because you can’t.”  
“Let me go, Strange.”  
“No, because you’re just gonna do it again,” Stephen gets off the bed and walks out of the room, not before telling his husband how he doesn’t want to be bothered. “I just want to go to bed, okay?”  
Tony sighs, considering how he can talk Stephen into dissolving the binds but comes up with a better idea as Stephen walks down the hall.   
“Friday?”  
“Yes, Sir?”  
“Drop the temperature to 41 degrees Fahrenheit(5 degrees Celsius).”  
“The temperature has been lowered.”  
“Thank you, Friday, and goodnight.”  
“Goodnight Sir.”  
Tony smirks as he hears Stephen’s footsteps loudening as walks back to their room. Tony moves away from Stephen’s side of the bed and pretends to be asleep, closing his eyes and slowing his breathing. He knows Stephen will fall for it because Tony hasn’t slept for three days, and should be crashing around this time.   
“He sleeps, a true miracle,” Stephen mutters as he enters the room, his eyes falling on Tony’s small, sleeping, body. Crawling into the bed, Stephen shivers, pausing to consider whether or not to pull a shirt on, but deciding against it and continues to settle against the plush mattress. He considers using a blanket, but he knows better than actually doing it. Last time he used a blanket he has night terrors of his accident and feeling suffocated under the blankets from the hospital.   
A few minutes pass and Tony is beginning to feel the cold seep deeper into his body, quickly deciding to begin phase two. Rolling over, Tony inches closer to Stephen’s body, making sure to keep his breathing slow so Stephen doesn’t think anything of it. He feels Stephen’s body move closer to him, stopping just before they make any contact.   
The cold begins to play its part in the plan, chilling Tony’s body so he begins to shiver. Stephen feels the bed shaking lightly and he turns to face his husband's body shivering.   
“Shit,” Stephen mutters as quickly breaks his binding spell and pulls the blanket over Tony’s tiny body. Casting another spell to check his husband's stats, that way he doesn’t have to wake him. Tony’s heart rate and blood pressure are normal, his body temperature a few degrees lower, but rising slowly. He sighs in relief and lays back down, his back to Tony.   
“Cold, I’m cold,” Tony mumbles, slurring the words together to furthermore convince Stephen that he’s asleep. Tony inches closer to Stephen, pressing his chest against his back, resting his head on Stephen’s pillow, and making sure his lips are gently brushing Stephen’s nape. He slowly brings his leg to press against the back of Stephen’s and lazily drapes an arm over his husband's waist. “You’re warm.” He whispers against Stephen’s neck, knowing it’s his sweet spot.   
“Mmmm,” Stephen moans and subconsciously leans back into his husband's body, his mind almost forgetting that he was mad at Tony. Almost.  
Tony tightens his hold on Stephen’s waist as the man realizes he’s still annoyed at Tony and tries to move out of his grasp. “Stay, you’re warm,” Tony mumbles, as he snuggles his head into the crook of Stephen’s neck. “You’re really warm. You know that mmm?” He says with his lips gently pressed against Stephen’s nape, struggling to contain his smile as he feels Stephen squirm.   
“Tony, stop. Let me go.” Stephen struggles to get the words out, as Tony begins to press warm, soft kisses against his neck. Stephen turns over to face his husband, admiring his sleepy face and half puckered lips. “I’m mad at you. I told you to let me go.”  
Tony frowns and shakes his head, “Why?”   
“Because I told you to stop,” Stephen sighs, resisting the urge to run his thumb against Tony’s lips.   
“I didn’t do anything, why don’t you want me to hold you-“ Tony’s voice cracks, as he realizes that he was hurt too. Stephen doesn’t want to be touched by him. Who would? He couldn’t even save Stephen from the decimation snap. They barely got him back. He’s a failure.   
Tony immediately let’s go of Stephen and moves back, beginning to close himself off, emotionally and physically. Stephen watches in fear as his husband curls himself into a ball, closing himself off from him.   
“Tony, no, stop. It’s not like that, I’m just having problems with a spell, it’s nothing to do with you.” Stephen reaches out and pulls Tony to him. Tony flinches as Stephen touches him, but begins to soften, sinking into his husband's touch. He had forgotten his plan minutes ago and was half asleep.  
Pulling Tony against his chest, he sighs in relief when Tony buries his head into the crook of his neck. “I love you, Tony, always.” He whispers into his husband's ear, while gently running his fingers down Tony’s back, writing ‘I love you,’ in every language he knew.   
“I love you too,” Tony whispers into Stephen’s ear and moves back so he’s face to face with Stephen, and leans in to kiss him. Stephen pulls back and Tony’s eyes flutter open. Stephen makes the first move and grabs Tony’s chin, pulling him to his lips.   
They kiss for a few minutes before the slow down and cuddle. Tony takes the position of a big spoon and wraps his arms tight around Stephen’s waist. Stephen lays slightly on his side, but also resting his body on Tony’s chest. With his ear pressed again Tony’s arc reactor, he listens carefully and smiles when he hears Tony’s heart beating in his chest. Stephen begins to subconsciously draw hearts all over his husband's chest but laughs when Tony whispers something into his ear. 

“Do. Not. Tickle me,” Tony tells Stephen lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and hope it didn't suck. Feel free to request a fic or follow my Tumblr! Here's the link; https://theincorrectavengers.tumblr.com/


End file.
